The flight
by little lolly
Summary: Marissa has 2 boys and has just got divorced out of a loveless marage. she meets Ryan on an airoplain. what will happen will they see each other after the flight.
1. the flight

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters from the OC I also don't work for fox. I did make up some of the characters in this story .

Marissa cooper has just got divorced she has 2 sons. She meets Ryan Atwood on an airplane going home from visiting her mother.

Marissa walked onto the aeroplane looking for the seats she found them her two sons decided to sit together on one side of the isle so she had to sit by a man who ha d sandy blond hair.

"Excuse me can I get to the seat" Marisa said her seat was by the window and needed to get passed the man. As she sat down and got comfortable she put her bag under the chair in front of her. She wasn't sitting in the first class area because she didn't see the point in spending money all that money.

"Lady's and gentlemen can you please watch our short safety video, even if you have flown with us before safety procedures are not the same on every plain. Thank you very much." Marissa watched the safety video by the time it had ended they were about to go down the runway she got a bad of sweets from her large bag opening it and taking on out.

"Boys sweets" she said and handed the sweets across the man next to her. The two boys grabbed a few sweets each and then handed them back to there mom. "Would you like one" she asked the blond haired man next to her. "Thanks" he said while taking the sweet. He popped it in his mouth. Just after he had done that they started to go down the runway. Marissa looked at the person sitting next to her. He looked pretty scared she smiled a little and looked away.

When they were up in the air Marissa turned to the blond haired man "you don't like flying do you." "No your right I hate heights, I am Ryan by the way" Marissa smiled " I am Marissa" they looked at each other he has really lovely blue eyes that reminds her of the sea. At the same time Ryan was thinking how wonderfully beautiful she was.

"so where are you flying from" Ryan asked

"I went to stay at my moms house we haven't seen her in a very long time."

"Why did you go now then, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to?"

"no it's ok, I have just got divorced so I went to see my mom and have a get away with the boys"

"I am sorry about your divorce"

"Don't worry it wasn't a great marriage, I don't think that I really mind that I am no longer married there was no love in it. The best bit of it was the fact that I got two lovely boys."

"The boys are your they are lovely but you don't look like you have had any children"

"Thanks you are so kind"

After more talking and some reading they landed.

_Author's note: Thank you for reading I hope you liked it please tell me what you think _

_I will post as soon as possible. _


	2. the gentleman

_**Chapter 2 the gentle man**_

_**I do not own any the OC but I have made up some of the characters **_

sorry i havn't writen anything for ages but here you are.

Ryan and Marissa were waiting to get there bags while her sons were running around and getting a snack from a little café.

"So, tell me something about your children that I don't already know" Ryan said to Marissa

"Well, my first child is called Lucas Aidan Adler he was born to be his daddy's little boy he would take over the company when his father retired his dad would take him into work ad show him off. Then Wyatt Noah Adler was born he was meant to be named Isaac mason Adler but hi s dad was a way when I went into labour and didn't try to get back to see him or me. So I decided to name him what I wanted"

"Why didn't he come to see his sons' birth and his wife?"

"he already had a heir to the company he didn't care as much about any other children Wyatt was only there for backup really, in case anything happened to Lucas, and to him it was my job to give him children and cook dinner."

"wow"

"so tell me about you Ryan"

"Umm.. I have never been married and I work for the Newport group my step mom Is Caleb Nichols daughter, so she got me the job even though her father hates me"

"Oh cool"

Ryan gets Marissa's and his bag and they go to find her boys.

"Come on boys we need to go and find a taxi" Marissa said

"Well there is no need for that I will take you home my car it's in the parking lot"

they all walked to Ryan's ca and got in Marissa made sure Lucas and Wyatt were strapped in properly and then went to sit in the front by Ryan.

When they got to Marissa's house the boy's were asleep Marissa picked up Wyatt and Ryan was surprised how strong she was and

Ryan went and picked up Lucas.

After both of the boys were in the beds Ryan and Marissa and down and chatted.

"Thanks you for bringing us home you didn't have to you know"

" it was fine your boys are great you know"

Ryan put is arm around Marissa in a friendly way they could both feel the sparks between them. They both lined in and kissed it was the best kiss either of them had ever had. Ryan slowly pushed Marissa down onto the chair. After they had had a heated making out session Marissa looked at the time

"umm I don't mean t be forward or anything but it is late and I don't think you should be driving after your long trip so would you like to stay"

sorry I haven't posted it wouldn't let my post on the other computer I will write more tomorrow hopefully

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR !!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I need your help!!!!!**_

_**Shall I:**_

**_change the story so that get to know each other a bit before they kiss_**

_**keep going like it is at the moment. **_

_**Please note this fic will not be deleted **_

_If they become friends that will lead up to a romance _


	4. Chapter 4

Hi thanks for your reviews. I am sorry I have had loads of test. I have also never seen a baseball game sorry.

Ryan and Marissa didn't speak about the kiss, but Ryan still came over and had dinner with them. Ryan would take the boys out to the park and play games.

Marissa was sorting out the washing while the boys were finishing there breakfast. There was a knock on the door and Marissa went to get it. Ryan was standing there in jeans and wife-better and a blue button down top that was undone.

"Hi, how are you today" Ryan asked

"I am good thanks, the boys are just finishing breakfast, come on in" she told Ryan

Ryan walked into the kitchen and Wyatt ran up to Ryan and Ryan picked him up

"Hiya Wyatt, what have you been up to lately," Ryan asked the child.

"Not much" he replied as Marissa came and wiped all the chocolate that was around his mouth from his toast with chocolate spread. Lucas said hi to Ryan.

"Right, are you all ready to go." Marissa asked everyone

"Yeah" they all yelled back and Ryan carried Wyatt as Lucas walked to the door. Marissa put Wyatt's car seat into Ryan's car and Ryan placed him in. Lucas went around the back and got into the other side. While Ryan sorted out Wyatt's seat Marissa ran around to make sure that Lucas was ok and strapped in properly.

"your gonna be ok, have loads of fun darling," Marissa told him. She gave him a hug and a kiss and went to say goodbye to Wyatt

"have fun and be good fro Ryan and do what he tells you, ok" Marissa told Wyatt

_(A/N I have never been to a baseball game before) _

Lucas, Wyatt and Ryan were all in the car trying to find a parking space at the baseball stadium. When they had finally got a parking space Ryan tuck Wyatt out of his car seat while Lucas waited for Ryan to unlock his door. Ryan walked with Lucas on one side and Wyatt on the other. They got into a big crowd of people and Wyatt tugged on Ryan's shirt and stuck his arms in the air. Ryan picked Wyatt up and placed him on his hip as Lucas carefully placed his small hand in Ryan's. They walked up and handed there tickets in and walked into the big arena. They had seats about half way up. And you could see perfectly. It was a lovely day and Wyatt had a little New York Met baseball hat and outfit on. Ryan sat in the middle with Lucas on one side and Wyatt on the other.

"hotdogs, any one wanna hotdog" somebody shouted

"you two want a hotdog" Ryan asked

"yeah!" both the boys shouted together

"can we got a hotdog" Ryan shouted the man walked up and passed them 3 hotdog's and Ryan paid.

They sat down with there hot dogs and the game started. After they had all finished there hotdogs. Ryan looked at Wyatt who looked a little sad

"What is wrong, my little man" Ryan asked

"Can I sit on your lap because I can't see, but my daddy never lets me sit on his lap" Wyatt said. Ryan picked up Wyatt and placed him on his lap. Wyatt got comfortable and cuddled up to Ryan. Ryan was really starting to love these kids and felt like they were his own.

Ryan looked down at Lucas; his boyish face was scrunched up a little as he concentrated on the game trying not to miss a thing, his ocean blue eyes watching as the ball was flying into the air. His hair ruffled a little from the light breeze. Wyatt snuggled up on Ryan's lap. His blond hair sticking out from under his baseball cap, his blue eyes full of excitement as he watched the game. His little baseball outfit making him look adorable. His little nose scrunched up, and some tomato sauce around his mouth from the hotdog. Ryan could nothing of any other 4 and 7 year old he would want to come to a game with him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like the story Ryan and Marissa are not dating but will be I am a BIG r/m fan please R&R

From little lolly


	5. the return

Hope you like it R/R. Thank you so much fro the reviews so far.

Ryan parked the car in the cooper Drive way, and went to get Wyatt out of his car seat. Placing Wyatt on his hip he went to the other side of the car and opened Lucas's door helping him get out. They then all walked up to the door and Wyatt rang the bell.

Marissa answered the door and saw Ryan with Wyatt on his one hip and Lucas with his small hand in Ryan's, Marissa smiled at the view in front of her. Just then a man walked to stand behind her. He was tall with smart black hair gelled back, a black suit with white shirt and black tie on. When Lucas saw the man he took his hand out of Ryan's hand.

"Good afternoon Lucas" the man said in a voice that you would if you were talking to a co-worker not a small child.

"Good afternoon father" Lucas said in a similar voice, one that Ryan had never heard him use before. He suddenly felt like he didn't know the children.

"Good afternoon Wyatt" the man said in the same voice.

"Hiya daddy" the little boy said making Ryan feel more comfortable

"Don't speak like that please, speak properly" the man said sternly.

Everybody walked in Wyatt still on Ryan hip

"What is wrong with you don't your legs work properly boy" the man said to Wyatt. "your not a baby"

"don't talk to my children like that" Marissa said angrily as Wyatt nestled his head in Ryan's chest and Lucas in his leg.

"Your children, I believe that they are my children." The man shouted back

"They were never children to you, just something else to show of about. The fact that you had the perfect family. You never loved them, they were just there to show of to all your rich friends and they would be with a nanny any other time if it was up to you" Marissa shouted pure rage dripping from every word.

"Who is this then" he asked looking at Ryan "I feel I should worn you that she is a slut.

"I am Ryan, I Marissa's friend"

"Ryan took us to a base ball game today" Lucas said he was no longer the boy his dad could show off, he didn't like it any more.

"well how nice" the man said

"Ryan this is my ex-husband Nicolas, Nicolas this is my friend Ryan." Ryan put his spear hand out to shake Nicolas's but Nicolas just looked at his hand as though it was something that could kill him.

"Well" Nicolas said as he turned to face Marissa "I have not come just so I can waste me time" he said looking at Ryan then Marissa as he said it "I want to have custody of the children" he said "tomorrow my PA will come and pick the them up, they should have there bags pack with every thing they will need. She will then take them to get some nice clothes for the meal we will have at my house in the evening some of my co-workers will be there, so in the day they will also be taut how to behave, and other common manners they will need to know and may have forgotten living with you Marissa" Nicolas said and then walked out of the house and into his car that was waiting for him.

Tell me what you think R/R


	6. bye bye babies

Hi I am sorry my computer is playing up. So I am trying to post as often as I can.

Knock, knock

Marissa went to the door. A lady with ginger hair in a clip and a lilac suit with white lacy top stood in front of her. Marissa was wearing tight jeans and a tight baby blue top.

"hi I am Alisha, Nicolas's PA" the lady said

"hi the boys are just finishing getting ready" Marissa said as the boys came down the stairs. The both in turn gave there mom a hug and put there thing in the silver family car the lady had.

Both of the boys had tears in there eyes as they waved to there mom after giving her a lot of hugs and kisses.

"I promise we will see each other soon ok" Marissa told her two young boys.

An hour after the boys had driven away Ryan came in the house.

"hi, have the boys gone" he said looking at Marissa's tear stained face.

"yes they went about an hour ago" she replied

"well I have two tickets to Newport beach, my step dad is a lawyer he can help us." Ryan said marissa ran upstairs to pack for there trip.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"lady's and gentlemen can you please make sure your chair is in the up right and your tray is locked thank you" the lady said over the speakers of the aeroplane. Marissa got some sweets out and put them in the back of the chair in front of her. Ryan smiled at her

"what, "Marissa protested "I am used to travelling with children I get used to getting sweets out"

the plane started down the runway and Ryan grabbed Marissa's hand that was resting on the armrest. He didn't even realised what he had done. Marissa looked over at him and saw him gulp she realised that he was hated heights. She interlocked there fingers and smiled at the worried Ryan.

When they were up in the air Ryan looked at there hand and blushed a little.

"I am sorry I hate heights" he said expecting Marissa to let go of his hand but she just looked at him and gave him a smile. Ryan was happy she didn't take her hand away her slim fingers fitted in-between his. Her hands were warm and soft. She was also thinking of his hands thinking how they were a little ruff from his work and using his hands a lot, but she liked feeling that it felt comforting. Marissa read her magazine her hand still entwined with Ryan's.

"lady's and gentlemen we are now landing" the lady said again. Marissa felt Ryan tighten his grip on Marissa's hand.

&&&&&&&&&(((&&&&&&&&&&

Ryan and Marissa were walking outside when a middle aged woman with blond hair came running up to Ryan and gave him a hug. Ryan looked surprised at first and then happy .

"Marissa this is Kirsten and Sandy, mom, dad this Is Marissa" he introduced everybody

they all got into the black car waiting for them and drove off towards the Cohen's house

Tell me what you think I am trying to post more often R/R


	7. valentines day part I

Hi this is a short part. I will not be able to post for a week I am going on my hols so

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!

Ryan and Marissa walked into the grand hall. They were at one of the Newport events. Ryan was in a suit and Marissa in a short pink cocktail dress.

The hall was decorated with red, gold and white balloons. Hearts all over the place. There was a dance floor and some tables the tables had cream table cloths on them.

"Wow this is amazing" Marissa said looking around

"Yeah, you get kind of used to it" Ryan said thinking of all the events he had been to.

Marissa can I have a word with you out side for just a minute.

They walked onto the beach and started to walk along it

"Look Marissa I just have to say that, as cheesy as it sounds. I really like you" Ryan said looking at Marissa "I like you more than a friend and I love spending time with you and Lucas and Wyatt, and I know you are going through a divorce and stuff but….." Ryan was cut of by Marissa gently kissing him on the lips.

"Ryan I like you too. And I know I am going through a divorce and everything but you are the one thing that has kept me going" Marissa told Ryan and they once again kissed

"as high school as this sounds are we going out then" Ryan asked

"I think we are" Marissa said

"Come on lets go in and go meet people" Ryan said.

They walked back into the hall and went to sit at the bar the got stools and sat closely together looking at the people around them.

"see that lady over there" Ryan said pointing at a middle aged lady with brown hair " she is Anna Cornish the man next to her is her husband he is 25 years older" Ryan said "and that man there he is having an affair with his nurse, he is a doctor"

Kirsten walked over "are you telling Marissa all the gossip o f Newport Ryan" Kirsten asked "well I can tell you that the lady in the red dress has been married 3 times in the last 2 years" Kirsten told a bewildered Marissa.

"But divorces take forever" Marissa said obviously speaking from experience.

"The first husband died the second went to jail so they got a very quick divorce and she is still with the third but the argue all the time" Kirsten said "I have some people to introduce you to." she said

Ryan and Marissa walked after Kirsten holding hands.

I will continue it next week R/R. sorry if my spelling is rubbish.


	8. valentines day part II

Valentines Day part II

After spending a few hours at the Newport event Ryan, Marissa, Kirsten and Sandy all went home.

"Well I think it was Quite a boring Newport event" Sandy said then noticed Marissa's confused face. "There used to be a fight at almost ever Newport event, when Ryan left there was never as many" Sandy said laughing at the last part.

"there is no fighting on Valentines Day it is about love" Kirsten said starting the same battle that has gone on for years in the Cohen house about Valentines Day.

"oh no not this again we have a guest" Sandy exclaimed "every year she gets annoyed that I don't believe in Valentines Day it was made up by hallmark." Sandy explained to Marissa

"I agree with Kirsten, Valentines Day is a day to show how much you love someone"

"thank you Marissa what do you normally do on Valentines Day, what did you and your husband used to do?"

"Well, he was never usually here he would be out of the country or at least the state. I think we must have only had two Valentines Days' together." Marissa said shocking everyone

"Well we do celebrate Valentines Day so you can always join us in our celebrations" Kirsten offered. Ryan smiled down at Marissa and she smiled back and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Why did you marry him if you don't mind me asking I mean he doesn't sound like your prince charming?"

"my mom told me to marry him. She said he had the money that I would need and keep her happy. She didn't worry about my love for him. It is what she would always do when I was younger marry for money.

FLASHBACK

"I spoke to Nicolas today he said you said no when he asked you to marry him" Julie said to Marissa

"I didn't want to marry him" Marissa said

"what are you talking about Marissa he has enough money to give you the life you have always had" Julie told Marissa

"mom I don't love him" Marissa said tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Marissa you don't have a chose in the matter you will marry him and have his children. You will look after the children while he goes to work to earn the money for the family. Julie softened her tone and sat down next to Marissa and held her hand "it Is because I love you Marissa now go and tell Nicolas you have changed you mind and that you will marry him."

end flashback

more next time

see what Sandy Kirsten and Ryan think about what Julie did


	9. kirstens news

Thank you to theKiller00 for been the only on to reply to my last 2 stories I am not sure if you are the only one reading or if there are others if there are can you please reply thank you.

Marissa was lying on the bed in the pool house reading a magazine, while Ryan was throwing his dirty clothes that were around the room in the hamper.

Knock, knock

"Come in" Ryan called out. Sandy opened the door slowly to make sure he didn't see anything he didn't want to.

"Marissa I have spoken to your husbands' lawyer and he won't let you have Lucas and Wyatt back. I have set up for us to go to court with them next week." Sandy informed Marissa "oh yeah and Kirsten wants a family dinner tonight, I hope you don't have plans. Seth and Summer should be coming Round.

"No we don't have anything planned" Marissa told sandy.

Ryan and Marissa were getting ready in the pool house. They walked into the main house and saw Sandy and Kirsten sitting on the sofa.

Knock, knock

Sandy went to open the door with Kirsten just behind him. Standing in the door way was a brown haired couple the males hair was curly the females very straight.

"Summer, Seth" sandy said giving Summer a hug and then Seth.

"Oh my baby I am so happy to see you. You would think you would come and see your mother more often since you are so close." Kirsten said pulling Seth into a big hug. "Summer you look lovely as always." Kirsten said

"Hello Kirsten thank you. You look lovely as well."

"Hey man, how are ya" Ryan said giving Seth a manly hug.

"Heya I am good" Seth replied

"Summer how are you?" Ryan asked giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I am fine thanks" summer said

"Seth Summer I would like you to meet Marissa my girlfriend. Marissa Seth my brother and his girlfriend summer." Ryan introduced everyone.

After everyone had said hello Sandy and Kirsten when away to prepare the food, while Seth, summer, Ryan and Marissa sat and talked.

"So how long have you to been going out." Marissa asked the younger couple.

"Since high school" summer said

"Wow cool," Marissa said smiling "how old are you both" Marissa asked curious

"We are both 21" Seth told Marissa

"So how did you and Ryan meet, Marissa" Summer asked

"Well, we met on an aeroplane back to new York from here. I had just been visiting my mother." Marissa told the story

"We were sitting next to each other."

They all carried on telling each other stories.

Sandy and Kirsten were sitting at each end of the table and Ryan and Marissa sitting in the middle of the table facing each other with summer next to Marissa and Seth next to Ryan. On the table were cartons of Chinese food.

"Umm, the food was lovely" Marissa said.

"Yes Kirsten Cohen is the best person at ordering" sandy joked

"Well you always complain when I try to cook" Kirsten complained

"That is because we don't want to get food poisoning" Seth retaliated.

"Well I can cook for us tomorrow if you want" Marissa offered

"That sounds lovely Marissa thank you" Sandy said

"Yay we can have food. I can't wait" Seth said

"Ok enough about food I have an announcement to make." everyone looked at Kirsten interested to hear what she was.

"I have decide to retire from the Newport group and I would like to hand the company down to Ryan if he would like to take it over." Kirsten said smiling at everyone.

"I would love to take over the Newport group" Ryan said

"Hang on why I wasn't asked if I wanted to take over the Newport group." Seth asked

"Because you hate the Newport group and have never taken an interest in it. Unlike Ryan who has always loved the Newport group and helps me run it now anyway" Kirsten said

"That is true but I would still like to be asked"

"Can it Cohen, nobody cares about your twittering" Summer said making everyone apart from Seth laugh.

"We will be having a press conference on Monday I would like the whole family to be there, that includes Marissa you are one of the family." Kirsten said.

They opened Champaign and all had some. Every one said congratulations to Ryan and celebrated until they all decided to go to be and Ryan and Marissa could celebrate on there own.

R&R please


	10. RM fluff & a new friend

R/M Fluff

Marissa woke up felling different from normal, then she realised why she had fallen asleep in Ryan's bed in the pool house. Ryan's arm was rapped securely around Marissa's waist his hand gentile resting on her stomach. She turned around in his arms facing him. Is face was relaxed and he looked relaxed while he slept. Marissa watched his chest slowly rise and fall with every breath, after a few minutes Ryan's gentile blue eyes fluttered open and locked with Marissa's. a small smile graced Ryan's face.

"Good morning gorgeous." Ryan said to Marissa

"good morning to you too handsome" Marissa replied with a little giggle

"What do you feel like doing today" Ryan asked

"I don't mind do you have any friends out here we could meet up with."

"Umm, yeah I will phone them up and see if we can get together later maybe"

"That sounds like fun"

The evening

Ryan and Marissa were going to meet Ryan's friends from collage who lived in Newport. They were going to meet at the bait shop.

Marissa was wearing black skinny jeans and a white Cami (in profile.) Ryan was wearing jeans and a wife beater with a button up shirt over the top.

They walked into the nightclub and saw there friends at the bar.

"Heya, how you doing" Ryan asked his mate

"I am fine"

"Marissa this is my room mate from collage jack, jack this is my girlfriend Marissa" he smiled when he said girlfriend it was still so exiting to get to say that.

"Well hello Marissa"

"Hi" Marissa replied

"so Jack how are you" Ryan asked

"I am good I have just come back from a holiday to south Africa"

"wow that must have been wonderful"

They carried on talking and getting to know each other then decided to go nearer the stage and listen to the music.

Ryan held Marissa's hand tight as they walked to the front. Too scared that some one would come along and take her away from him. When they got near the front Ryan stood behind Marissa snaking his arms around her. The night carried on with Ryan, Marissa and Jack dancing along with the music.

Tell me what you think next chapter will be up really soon I hope I have an Idea for it


	11. Bonding Time

"What are you to doing tonight then" sandy asked

"Well I am going out with Jack my room mate from collage" Ryan said

"I thought you went out with him last night" sandy said

"I did but tonight it is just me and him. Apparently we need to bond again" Ryan said

"So Marissa what are you doing tonight."

"Nothing I am going to help Kirsten I think, do what ever I can"

Later that evening

"So where are you going tonight" Marissa asked lying on the bed in the pool house while Ryan got ready for his evening out.

"I don't know I think Jack is planning it all."

"Ok well I will be with Kirsten so I will see you when you get back"

"Ok I will see you later, have fun" Ryan said then pulled Marissa in for a sweet kiss

"Heya Jack, where are we going?"

"I thought we could go to a club" jack told Ryan

at the club 

Ryan's POV

I walked into the dark club with cheesy music playing looked around and saw poles dotted around the room. It is a strip club. I looked around and saw a brunette dancing to 3 men who were all trying to grab the stripper.

We walk to the bar and Jack orders us some shots. He then walks over to some chairs pulling Ryan along beside him. The chairs were around a stage with a pole in the middle. A red head walks onto the stage in front of him wearing a little bikini and starts pole dancing. After a embracing pole dance

I walk away into a quite corner and get my phone out of my pocket, and phone Marissa

"_Hello" _

"Hiya it's me"

"_Hey what are you doing?"_

"Well I am actually at a strip/ pole dancing club at the moment" Ryan told Marissa

"Umm, ok should I be worried about that"

"No, I was forced into a pole dance, I don't see the pleasure in it, watching random woman parade around."

"That is ok then, I've got to go me and Kirsten are having a girlie night, be good."

"I will don't worry"

"See you later"

"Yeah buy."

Ryan decided to get another drink to keep him going trough the night

I am going on holiday for 2 weeks so I will not be able to post but I will try.

Lauren


	12. the meeting

hiya sorry I haven't posted in a while but I have had a few family things going on hopefully I will post more soon 4 days till my birthday so life is a little stressed.

Ryan pulled his silver car into a parking space in the car park attached to the big office block. Marissa was sitting next to him fiddling with her wedding ring she hadn't taken it of as it was a lovely ring and she was so used to wearing it.

"So I will pick you up a bit later" Ryan said to Marissa "don't be nervous it will all be fine you have got sandy with you,"

"I know I am just worried about seeing him again" she said referring to her ex husband.

"You will be fine and I will pick you up after it and help you forget all about him" Ryan said and leaned in to join his and Marissa's lips in a loving kiss.

Marissa walked into the posh looking building once Marissa was inside Ryan drove away.

Sandy stood in the reception lobby waiting for Marissa and they walked to the conference room together. They walked in and sat on side of a long wooden table. On the other side of the table Nicolas and his lawyer sat and at the very end of the table was a old man he was the one in charge although he was not a judge.

"Good morning to every one we will start with Ms Marissa cooper and her lawyer to tell us why ms cooper should have custody of Lucas Aidan Adler and Wyatt Noah Adler." The old man said

"Thank you" sandy said "Marissa can you please tell everyone what you told me about the children and your family life with your husband

"Umm, well when Nicolas and I were married there was no family life, Nicolas would hardly ever be around he would always be at work usually I would be left to look after the children. Nicolas would come home sometimes for a few days usually not even that long before he had to go on his next work trip. The children hardly ever got to see their dad and when they did he would not spend any time with them doing things they liked.

"Thank you Ms Cooper, Mr Adler do you have anything to say back"

"Yes, I would go away so often because of work I had a family to support and Marissa would didn't work. I needed to make money for things for the children food for my wife and children and their clothes, shoes, furniture, toys I paid for everything. I also had to pay for Marissa's credit cards. Marissa didn't go to collage she has no qualifications she would not be able to get a job that would support our family like they have been living for all these years. Marissa would not be able to work and look after the children and thought she will not admit it she knows that as well.

Sorry it is short


	13. the meeting continued

Oh my Gosh, I haven't posted on this story in a about a year, I am really, really sorry guys but I am going to try and post more often. Hopefully I will be able to post once a week, if not more but I do have another story that I have to post on as well.

R/M –R/M-R/M-R/M-R/M-R/M-R/M-R/M-R/M-R/M-R/M-R/M-R/M-R/M-R/M

Previously: "Yes, I would go away so often because of work I had a family to support and Marissa would didn't work. I needed to make money for things for the children food for my wife and children and their clothes, shoes, furniture, toys I paid for everything. I also had to pay for Marissa's credit cards. Marissa didn't go to college she has no qualifications she would not be able to get a job that would support our family like they have been living for all these years. Marissa would not be able to work and look after the children and thought she will not admit it she knows that as well.

"Ms Cooper, would you like to respond."

"Yes it is true that I have not got many qualifications, I Didn't go to college because Nicolas and I had just gotten married. He said he wanted me to stay at home, that he wanted to be the one to support the family, soon after that I found out I was pregnant with our first son Lucas. Nicolas was more determined that I should stay at home with him."Marissa said looking at the eyes that were watching her intently. "Lucas and Wyatt have both grown up with their dad working away all the time. He has a job where he has to work away a lot; this would mean leaving with children with a nanny. As I said before yes it is true that I don't have all the qualifications that Nicolas has but I am already looking into night school."

Nicolas's layer started talking "But surely Ms Cooper if you are going to night school then you are going to have to leave the children, just like your ex-husband will have to do for work."

Sandy took over this question "yes, should would have to leave the children alone, but unlike your client Mr King Marissa will only be leaving her children after they have gone to bed, and will also be leaving Lucas and Wyatt with People They both already know."

Richard King looking straight at Sandy "by people the children already know, I assume you mean your son Ryan Atwood and your family?" He asked

"Yes, Both Lucas and Wyatt have a brilliant bond with Ryan. They all love spending time together and Neither Wyatt or Lucas would mind having Ryan look after them."

"They may be true right now Mr Cohen, but what about when Your client and Mr Atwood break up? What will happen to the children then, who will look after them while Ms Cooper is at night school?"

"MR Atwood has no intention of leaving Ms cooper, and even if that was to happen my family and Ryan would still want to help Marissa."

"Ok, we will finish for today. To let both sides collect more evidence and work on their case. We will continue again in a few days." The man who was leading the meeting told everyone. Marissa watched as Nicolas and Richard King walked out of the room.

Marissa let out a sigh after she was sure they were both gone. "Don't worry, we will get them both back," he said to Marissa as she broke down crying. "I need them back Sandy, there my life. I need to see them." She continued as she sobbed. Not long after Ryan walked into the room after seeing Nicolas and his lawyer leave. He stood in the doorway and watched as Sandy rubbed Marissa's back and using his Cohen charm to calm her down.

Ryan quietly walked into room and Sandy looked up and saw him, giving him a quick reassuring smile before he let Ryan take over looking after her. Ryan quickly pulled out another chair and turned Marissa's chair around to face him, then pulled her onto his lap with ease. He curled up into a ball on Ryan's lap as Ryan whispered sweet things in her ear, "Baby, you know it will all be ok." She sat up still on Ryan's lap. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, As Sandy stood by the door watching his son. The pride glowing pride glowing out of him.

_YAY!!! I am back. And I am staying for good. Let's just hope that I will still get readers. I really would like to apologise for not writing for so long but I could truly not think of anything to write but I have started new stories on other sections and now I have the inspiration to write this story I are sure you guys understand. I will try and write a new chapter soon._

_Love you guys _

_Lauren _


End file.
